Which Quadrant?
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: This is simply a re-write section because I messed up on them, so this time will be Humanstuck pairings. First one is Sollux and Aradia. Enjoy and review honestly. (Expect anything! From Moirails to Matesprits! Beware of crack ships!)
1. The Librarian and The Jerk

Humanstuck! Sollux and Aradia, idea gotten from my lovely sister's friend ExperimentalSubject, so enjoy. Moirails BTW.

* * *

Sollux, to everyone else, was an arrogant, overly-sarcastic douche-bag who thinks he rules the school. Though, the girls love his lisp. Yup, you heard me. His lisp. Well, all girls...except one.

Her name was Aradia Megido. She was the librarian's assistant and is considered very witty. Sollux, when all of his girls left him for class, waltzed into the library and looked around for something to do. Aradia, being at the librarian's desk typing at her computer, happened to look up to see the teen looking around the library like it was his first time.

Aradia stood, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose, walked up to the junior with a bored expression. "How may I help you, Mr. Captor?" Sollux grinned at her.

"Actually, I was looking for a new maiden to-" Aradia cut him off suddenly.

"Leave, Mr. Captor. If you aren't here to read, then please escort yourself out the door." Aradia turned and went back to the desk to type up some new book shipments, leaving Sollux confused. Why couldn't he woo this girl? He growled at himself, stomping out.

Aradia saw this little tirade of his and him stomping away, and a small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth as she continued her work.

* * *

The dual eyed teen paced back and forth in his house. His guardian saw him and asked,

"Hey, something wrong, son?" Sollux didn't say anything; he just sighed. His guardian sat down on his son's bed and patted next to him.

"Son, you know you can tell me anything." Sollux nods, sitting down next to his father.

"There's a girl in my school that doesn't seem to like me. What so ever." Sollux's father chuckles.

"Are you finally having girl troubles for once?" Sollux scowls, making his father stop dead in his tracks. His father clears his throat, continuing.

"Well, Sollux, for one..." That friendly gaze suddenly turned stern and hateful in the eyes of Sollux's father. "Stop being an arrogant jerk towards everyone you know, and maybe she'll like you. Maybe everyone will actually like you for who you are."

Sollux looked down at his feet. The words leaving his own father's mouth stung a bit. Like a bee sting. Except it was true. Ever since his mother had died, he became stuck up and arrogant towards everybody around him. Maybe his father was right about his attitude being this way, maybe that girl could change him.

"Maybe you're right, Dad. Thanks for dealing with me." Sollux hugs his father tightly before letting go, running downstairs. His father, at the top of the staircase, yells down to his son,

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sollux, after putting his yellow sweatshirt on, grinned genuinely and replied,

"School."

* * *

Aradia turned a page in her book that she was reading when Sollux burst into the library, soaking wet from the rain. Aradia jumped up, her book sent tumbling to the floor. Aradia dashed over the the teen with concern evident on her face.

"Mr. Captor! What were you thinking? Going out into the rain like that..." She mumbled that she was worried about him, making Sollux ask what she said.

"It's nothing of major concern to you. Please wait here, Mr. Captor. I'll go and get replacement clothes for you." Aradia starts to walk away from Sollux, though she's halted by the grab of her left wrist. Sollux waits a moment to speak.

"I actually came for you, miss." Aradia grins slightly.

"The name is Aradia, Mr. Captor. Please release my wrist so I may fetch your clothes." After a short time, he reluctantly lets go of Aradia's wrist, and she walks around a corner. Sollux sighs heavily.

"What is wrong with me..." Aradia was about to came from around the corner again when she heard Sollux speaking to himself. She simply hid behind a bookcase and tuned him in.

"There must be something wrong with me if I already like this girl, and I've only met her twice. God damn it, Captor...What's wrong with you?" Aradia chuckles lightly as she steps back into the dimly lit room.

"Here you go, Mr. Captor. Changing room is right outside the doors, so come back inside for some hot cocoa after you're finished." Aradia's smile was so gentle and peaceful, it made Sollux just want to melt. Sollux couldn't stand to be away from her now, but went to change.

Aradia hummed a song that popped into her head called Fairy-tale by Alexander Rybak. The almost-silent creak of the library doors made Aradia turn to meet Sollux's gaze.

"They're a little big. Mind fixing that, please?" Aradia smiles softly, nodding. She heads to her desk and gets a knitting kit. Aradia walks back up to the confused teen and holds her hand out.

"Well?" Sollux just stands there. "What?" Aradia tilts her head to the side.

"I need you to take off your shirt. How else will I fix it, Mr. Captor?" Sollux blushed, then took it off, handing the yellow shirt to her. Sollux went to sit down at one of the nearby tables. Feeling like she did something wrong, Aradia takes the coat off of the back of her chair, and walks up behind him. Aradia gently places the fur jacket around Sollux's torso, starling him.

Aradia swiftly turns around. "It's just to keep you warm, Mr. Captor. It should only be a small while before I've finished with the shirt." Sollux remains silent, fearful of his words. After 5 minutes, Aradia gives the new shirt to Sollux, and he puts it back on. It fit perfectly.

"Thanks, AA." Aradia furrows her brows.

"AA?" Sollux nods.

"Yea, is something wrong?" Aradia shook her head.

"No. It's just I've never had anyone call me by such a name before."

"You mean you've never had a nickname?" Aradia shook her head slowly.

"I'm afraid not. I've never really had any true friends. They all either moved away or...aren't here anymore." It was obvious that the topic triggered her in a bad way, so Sollux immediately said,

"Well, I'm your friend right, AA?" Sollux smiles brightly, making Aradia retaliate that same smile back.

"Of course, Mr. Captor." Sollux's look dims as she said that, making her become confused for the umpteenth time.

"Call me Sollux, AA." Aradia smiles gently, looking at the ground. Silence passes between them, and they listen to the soft pitter-patter of raindrops. Aradia finally looks up and nods.

"Okay then." Aradia's eyes shown gratitude towards the used-to-be arrogant teen. "Sollux."

* * *

For Experimental, so if you don't like, that's you.


	2. Drunk Drivers and Confessions

This one is a moirail (sorta matesprit) Meenah and Aranea Which Quadrant? story. BTW, if it turns out really depressing listen to _**My Immortal: Evanescence **_okay?

* * *

Meenah Piexes, heir to HIC Industries, walks through the streets wearing her usual clothes, looking like a gangster, not unlike she normally does. She was traveling to her 'friend's' house, Aranea Serket.

Meenah had tried to contact the blue-eyed smarty pants through her cellphone, but it automatically went to voice-mail every-time. Gradually, Meenah had gotten worried over the girl she rolled her eyes at so many times before. Meenah, cursing having her sister's goddamned trait of worry, ended up sneaking out of the castle to see her.

Meenah arrived at the oddly colored household of purple and navy, when Aranea's favorite colors were, naturally, two different shades of blue. Right before Meenah touched the brass doorknob, the door swung open, revealing a curvy figure.

Meenah swallowed hard, taking a step back as the familiar messy, black hair of Aranea's sister, Vriska Serket, comes into view.

"Oh, hey Meenah!" Vriska smiled at her, and she hauntingly smiles back, looking like a depressed supermodel. "I'd love to stay and catch up, 8ut," Vriska blushed and Meenah wanted to groan again.

"I have to meet up with John at the cafe downtown." Vriska quickly stepped around the heiress, and walked down the sidewalk- ha, more like sashayed- wearing her skit-tight jeans, and blue blouse.

Meenah took a deep breath as she stepped inside the familiar household with worry evident on her face. As Meenah politely shut the door behind her, she noticed that pain and salt-water lingered in the air.

Someone had been crying. A lot. Meenah felt the sting of the same kind of water rim her eyes. She put her forearm up to her eyes to hold back the stinging sea-water.

Suppressing the tears, she climbed the stairs to Aranea's room. Meenah's eyes widened at the sight of the other's door. Instead of tidy and dusted off, dirt and grime covered it, frame top-to-floor. Meenah's hands began to shake with worry.

Had something bad happened to her sister? Or...to her? Meenah swallowed hard as she turned the strangely clean doorknob, and the room was even worse.

Plates were scattered on the floor, and clothes were thrown about. Pictures frames littered the floor with tear stains imprinted on them. Meenah saw a familiar picture of Aranea and that boy...What was his name?

Meenah felt the hot trails of sea-water go down her face, and a tear softly hits the picture as four letters flow through her mind.

"J...ake?" She murmurs. A hiccup echoes off the walls from the light blue bed nearby.

Meenah snaps her head up, looking at the bed with concern. "Aranea?"

The covers stir, making Meenah stand up slowly. "Your phone went directly to voice mail...Is something wrong?"

A squeaky voice emanates from under the covers. "No. I'm perfectly fine, Meenah. Please escort yourself out now that you know."

Meenah narrows her pink eyes at the blunette underneath. Meenah strides past the filth on the floor, and sits on the girl's bed. It seemed to surprise her because the covers jumped slightly.

"Aranea." She said in a single breath of a whisper. The room was silent for a few moments before the said girl's head and eyes popped out from underneath the covers, messed up to the Lord above.

Meenah gasped, eyes widened. "Aranea! What happened to you!"

Aranea looked away from the brunette, hurt. Meenah saw this and apologized, which is unlike her.

"What happened to you? Seriously..." Meenah asked, worry and concern laced in her tone.

Aranea sighed, a hiccup following. "I guess you really don't pay attention to anything but yourself, do you?" Aranea hugged herself, and tears rained down her face like a flood.

Meenah quickly embraced her, startling the other. Aranea soon found the girl's body warmth quite comforting, so she hugged her back.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh. What happened?" Meenah cooed like her mother did to her sister, Feferi. A horrid thought raced through Meenah's mind as her hands began to shake uncontrollably. "Is it about...him?"

Aranea laughed nervously, trying to be happy, but to no avail. "Yes. I see you figured it out." Aranea kept herself a safe distance away from the brunette as she continued with two words that she barely squeezed out.

"Drunk driver." Aranea put her hands up to her face, snapshots of the incident running around her mind. She cupped her hands around her ears, hearing the screeching of brakes and smashing glass all over again.

Meenah then saw the incident in her mind, like she usually did when it came to this girl of hers.

* * *

_Aranea was smiling at the adventurous boy next to her, laughing at a joke he told her. Jake was smiling too, still focused on the road. They were going to a movie that, they both had a liking for the game, was called Star Wars._

_Aranea said to Jake, "Hey, Jake..." _

_He hummed at her, smiling ever so cheerfully._

_"I was thinking..." She blushed._

_"Yes, Aranea? What is it?" Jake asked, his English accent making the girl smile._

_"I wanted to ask if you'd like to...um...be..." She stuttered. Jake flashed his green orbs over to her for a moment, then saying,_

_"Well, what is it?"_

_Aranea took a deep breath. "I really like you, Jake. I want you to be my boyfriend."_

_Jake was surprised by the tone of truth laced into the other's tone, and was silent for a while before answering with a small happy smile because he longed for this occasion for a while now._

_"Of course, Aranea." He wanted to kiss the navy-blunette, but he needed to drive. Noticing that, Aranea leaned over and pecked him on the cheek._

_Jake suppressed the urge to kiss her back as he drove onward. Then, bright headlights flashed into view. Jake sharply turned the car to avoid hitting the semi. However, the semi hit the car. Hard. The small car flipped over and smashed into the ground, shattering glass everywhere._

_When the horrible had ended, Aranea opened her eyes to see Jake passed out, blood trickling down the side of his head, through his hair. Aranea's eyes widened at the gory sight in front of her._

_She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1. _

_**"How may I help you?"** The operator's cheery tone made the girl make to break down and cry._

_Instead, she took a ragged breath and said, looking down at her boyfriend._

_"I need help. Quick!" The last word was raised as she continued. "My boyfriend and I were hit by a drunk driver, and I'm afraid he's dead! Please help us quick! We're on us 91 south about to get on the freeway!"_

_Aranea snapped her phone shut, and embraced her new-boyfriend, tears and blood mixing together. Aranea drifted off to sleep as sirens wailed in the distance, and she fell asleep next to Jake..._

* * *

Meenah then gasped as tears ran down her face. Meenah then latched herself onto the blunette.

"I'm so sorry for you, Aranea. I-I-I don't know what to do. I'll do anything for you."

Aranea simply hummed 'My Immortal' and stroked the older's hair, softly and gently. Meenah shook in uncontrollable fear of losing her best friend.

"Thanks for concern, Meenah." Aranea cooed to the other. "Jake is still alive, but..." Aranea swallowed. "He's lost all memory of me."

Meenah stopped moving. Aranea's tear-stricken words ring in her mind. _Lost all memory. Lost all memory of me. He's lost all memory of me. _

"The funny thing is..." Aranea painfully giggled. "He thinks I'm stalking him."

Meenah instantly sat up and jumped off the comforting bed. "Where is the hospital."

Aranea blinked. "2 blocks from here, on Childish Avenue."

"Do you still have those roller-blades that we wore last summer?"

"Y-Yea."

"Where are they?"

"In the basement."

Meenah raced out of the room with Aranea on her trail. As Aranea finally reached Meenah, she had already put the blades on, readying to dash off.

Aranea tried to say something, but she was already halfway down the street. Aranea gasped, automatically registering what she was planning. She quickly put on her old blue blades and took off after her.

* * *

Meenah skidded to a halt, taking off her blades, and placing them near the bushes. She then ran inside the hospital.

The receptionist then smiled at her. "Is there something I could help you with?"

Meenah clenched her fists together as she narrowed her eyes. "I'm here to see Jake English. I'm his girlfriend's best friend."

The receptionist smiled and told her "Room 413" and she took off. Meenah dodged many white coats getting to the blank white room. Meenah had fire in her hot pink eyes as she slammed the door open.

Jake jumped and turned towards her. He smiled. "Oh hello, Meenah! Nice to see you after so long!"

Meenah strides up to the boy, grabbing the collar of his green shirt, which made him hold his hands up like a policeman caught him for a crime.

"Dontchu 'hello' me, bitch!" Meenah cursed at the green-eyed boy.

"W-What did I do?" Jake stuttered.

Meenah then released him and slapped him across the face, the sound echoing throughout the room.

Jake blinked, holding his hand up to the mark Meenah left. He winced at the touch. Jake had fear in his eyes as he asked Meenah, "Why did you do that for?"

Meenah looked at Jake, the fire in her eyes minutes earlier vanishing, being replaced with sadness and empty anger. "You wouldn't know, would you?"

Meenah collapsed in the nearest chair, and sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "I need to ask you a question, jackass."

Jake, noticing the anger laced in the older's tone, nods.

"Do you remember a girl named Aranea Serket?"

Jake shakes his head slowly afraid of getting hurt anymore by his angered friend. He knew what else she would do if he made her anymore mad at him, for what? He has yet to figure it out.

Meenah stands, striding up to him again. Jake closes his eyes tight, knowing what'll come next. Though, she doesn't hit him.

She simply grabs his hand and lifts it in front of his face. "Then, why do you still have this on your hand, liar?"

Jake opened his eyes to see a blue and green ring on his ring finger. He honestly didn't know that girl, and why Meenah was so persistent on having him 'remember' the girl.

Meenah threw his hand down, returning to her seat. Just then, Aranea staggers into the room, huffing.

"Meenah!" Aranea calls, a scolding tone within it. "I told you he wouldn't remember me!"

Aranea walked up to the brunette, waggling her finger. "Didn't I say he even forgot my name? Everything? Even our relationship?" Aranea told her, seeming to forget that the same boy she was talking about was in the room with her.

Jake's eyes widened as the memory of the incident months earlier flashed through his mind. He stood slowly, walking up behind the blunette, placing a hand on her shoulder warily.

"Ara...nea?" Jake questioned. He knew that he loved this girl, but would she still love him back after all the things he said to her?

"Yes?" Aranea turned to him, tears rimming the edges of her eyes. "Is there something you wish to say?"

Jake bit his lip before kissing her. Aranea's eyes widened with surprise and fluttered closed with satisfaction.

Meenah then stood and walked out the room, muttering, "My work is done..."

* * *

Finished. I said SadStuck didn't I? I got that last part when I heard 'You still have~...All of me~.' So, *double pistol and a wink* there you have it! :) Wait...is this a auspitice or a moirail? *sigh* I'm such a derp.


End file.
